Angel In The Night
by kinneas
Summary: LMAO I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 13 DON'T READ THIS SCHLOCK.


Okay, I'll say it once more. I don't own FFVII (but DAMMIT I wish I did!), Squaresoft does. Well... here goes another mediocre fanfic. Anyway... after completing the last one (almost) I decided to a do an almost entirely third person POV (sort of) vignette. Hopefully this will be better than the Sephiroth one.

* * *

**Angel in the Night  
  
**

_You cannot run, you cannot hide  
From the Chaos that lurks inside..._  
  
"No... No not again! Why must this happen now, of all times!?" Vincent could feel it as he lay, like a ghost, in the inn bed... that unquenchable thirst that lurked deep within his soul had returned. The craving! A craving for... blood. It was coming back now, stronger than ever. Glumly sitting up, he ran his hands through his jet-black hair and sighed deeply.  
  
_  
You cannot run, you cannot hide  
From the Chaos that lurks inside..._  
  
He opened his bloodred eyes and silently crept out of the neatly furnished room, away from his allies. They need not see what he was preparing to do. Noiselessly he swept into the foyer of the wretched Inn. Staying in places like these seemed to only increase his hunger. So many people... So much blood... It called to him, beckoning, tempting...  
  
With the sweep of his crimson cloak, he descended the stairway and walked without a sound to the door of the inn lobby and stepped out into the night.  
  
_  
You cannot run, you cannot hide  
From the Chaos that lurks inside..._  
  
He soundlessly closed the wooden door behind him, a dismal look across his hardened features. "I cannot stop it, this... thing that purges my miserable soul." He suddenly clutched his face and began to breathe hard. Vincent stooped to the ground and closed his eyes tightly, moaning. He looked up, his eyes glowing with a deep fury.  
  
His crimson eyes darted across the cobblestone paths of the town, searching... searching for one...  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed suddenly through the alley. Vincent glanced towards them and snarled, his fangs glistening like pearls in the night. A shadow emerged with the footsteps. The silhouette of an unsuspecting young woman materialized into view. Wish the swish of a red cape, Vincent ducked out of sight. He stared at her maliciously from his crouched position, like a serpent preparing to strike.  
  
His thoughts came rushing back into his head as he regained control. "No! I can't do this. She's just a young woman... she doesn't deserve to die!" Ah, came the voice from deep within his thoughts, but she does. You need her to survive, Vincent. You cannot live without her... He looked down solemnly. "I am not alive anyway..."  
  
_  
You cannot run, you cannot hide  
From the Chaos that lurks inside..._  
  
He looked at the woman, walking innocently through the street, Vincent's presence unbeknownst to her. She was carrying brown grocery bags and humming quietly. A slight breeze began to gust, and she tripped over a stone and dropped her bags. The breeze grew heavier, whipping her long auburn hair around. She stooped down and grabbed a rolling apple off of the ground, still singing despite her bad luck.  
  
Vincent tore his scarlet eyes from her, using all of his will to suppress the Chaos within himself from rising once more. This woman was too pure, too innocent to kill...  
  
Her song was angelic. Her beautiful voice began to drone into him, and if beckoning for something to stop its wonderful call. Vincent clenched his fists as he tried to walk away from the singing woman, but to no avail. The Chaos was surfacing... Vincent stood up somberly. "Now... yet another sin will I commit..." he said somberly, eyes glowing. He eyed the hunched woman ferociously.  
  
_  
You cannot run, you cannot hide  
From the Chaos that lurks inside... _  
  
Vincent approached her slowly, never taking his eyes off of her figure. She suddenly turned and looked him in the eyes, but instead of running away, she smiled warmly. He looked into her deep blue eyes, lost for a moment in his memories. They stood, locked in each other's gaze for what seemed like hours. "Are you lost, sir?" she asked simply. He was immediately shaken out of the trance. "Sir?" she asked, still absentmindedly picking up her things.  
  
Vincent stared at her for a second more, then snarled. "Sir!" she cried with a mixed look of confusion and horror. He dashed toward her and grabbed the front of her red hair, jerking her forward. She whimpered and pleaded as he held her firmly in his grip. "Please," she begged him, "Please let me go!" Vincent longed to release her silk hair, but he couldn't... without her blood, her innocent blood, he would not survive. But what was survival if he had to kill mercilessly?  
  
He couldn't bear holding her silken hair any longer, and clasped his unfeeling golden claw around her sleek locks. "Please forgive me" he said somberly, and looked into the woman's petrified azure eyes. Like lightning, he grabbed her neck and pressed firmly. The woman's knees buckled and she fell unconscious into Vincent's arms. He kneeled on the ground and looked at the fallen angel in his hands. She seemed so beautiful in the dim moonlight.  
  
Vincent slowly lifted her limp body towards him, and brushed a few locks away from her face. Her hair fell back, exposing her neck. He raised her neck to his lips and said, "Goodbye, angel." In a split second, Vincent viciously sunk his fangs into her once smooth skin, ripping through muscle and vein. The woman groaned as her now mangled neck began to spill blood onto the cold ground, but not without dripping into Vincent's lips. He grimaced as the crimson tears trickled down his throat. The thought that he now felt rejuvenated from the blood even more infuriated him. Spilling innocent women's blood to live. That was a life not worth living...  
  
After pulling free, Vincent held her in his arms. He looked at her with sadness incomparable to anything he had experienced before... besides... Lucrecia. Lucrecia, the woman he had failed to protect from Professor Hojo. And Hojo... the beast. The beast who had created Vincent the monster. Both were fiends. They had both killed innocent people, but Vincent would never let himself fall to the professor's level... At least, he had tried not to. But as he gazed upon the lifeless beauty before him, he knew it was far too late.  
  
_  
You cannot run, you cannot hide  
From the Chaos that lurks inside... _  
  
He looked at the woman once more, knowing her sapphire eyes would never open again. He tenderly laid her cold body on the ground, making sure that she seemed untouched, besides the gash in her maimed neck. He looked dismally at the ground, the melancholy sensation burning in his fiery eyes. He avoided gazing at the deceased lady before him. Memories rushed forward as though they had welled up inside of him and had just burst out. He only had one person to blame for his sins, and that was himself. But... something told Vincent Valentine that the fallen angel before him had met her demise not by his hands, but of Hojo's. Their hands were lined with identical bloodstains. It was Hojo who had murdered this angel in the night.  
  
Vincent looked into the sky, littered and dotted with billions of twinkling stars and a glimmer of the massive Meteor hovering above. Hojo... he is your sadness and hatred... Vincent drew in a deep breath. "Damn you Hojo," he muttered. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" And with that he left her side and walked into the shadows of the callous night.  
  
_  
You cannot run, you cannot hide  
From the Chaos that lurks inside,  
  
Chaos reigns within your heart,  
Your mind and body torn apart,  
  
To Heaven you will not ascend,  
For your Hell will never end...  
  
_

* * *

a/n: I had a lot of fun writing this. Especially the ending. Thanks to Sakki (SaiyanGoddess) for supplying me with rhymes! Please review and tell me what you think!

a/n '04: Wow this sucks, please don't hurt my future self.


End file.
